


Natal Branco

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sexo, Songfic, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma surpresa inesperada para a noite de natal...





	Natal Branco

**Author's Note:**

> [Tributo] Dia Nacional do Yaoi (08/01/2013) do Fórum NFF 
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha imouto Tigrinha, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary! 
> 
> Dedicatória: Dedico essa fic à minha querida imouto, Mari. Era para ser seu presente de Natal, mas como sabe, eu ando muito enrolada e o meu emocional não anda lá tão bom, mas não justifica. Espero que goste, Tigrinha! Era para ser mais feliz, mas... bem, aceite é de coração! Amo tu imouto! 
> 
> Música: White Christmas - Bing Crosby

A noite já havia caído fazia algum tempo. Os olhos muito verdes por trás das lentes corretoras novamente focaram a imensidão da negritude daquele cenário. Não havia uma estrela, não havia lua, apenas o negro céu e as poucas luzes espocando... Luzes coloridas de enfeites natalinos.   
  
O natal nunca mais fora o mesmo depois que tudo aquilo acontecera. Depois de perder seus pais tragicamente apenas por conta da ganância de Maverick, tudo para ele havia perdido o sentido.   
  
Suspirando, notou os pequenos flocos caindo dos céus. Dando as costas àquela cena que para muitos seria maravilhosa, seguiu até seu quarto. Talvez dormir fosse melhor. Sentia-se tão amargo que nem ele próprio estava se aguentando.   
  
Retirando as roupas rapidamente, entrou no aposento arrumado. Ficando apenas com a boxer negra, retirou os óculos e se jogou na cama, cobrindo-se com o grosso cobertor. Os cabelos loiros espalhando-se pelo travesseiro fofinho.   
  
Ruminando palavras sem sentido, tentou forçar o sono. Em seu último pensamento, agradeceu por seu querido Wild Tiger ter ido passar as festividades com seus familiares. Não que não o quisesse tão próximo, mas não desejava que ele visse um lado que nem mesmo ele se orgulhava por ter.  
  
Rolando na cama, sentou-se de chofre e, buscando por um frasco na cabeceira, tomou um comprimido de calmante para relaxar os músculos. Não demorou muito para que os efeitos do remédio fossem sentidos. Seu último pensamento coerente foi direcionado ao extrovertido e divertido amante. Estavam juntos há algum tempo, mas seria o primeiro natal de ambos. Não acreditava que conseguira espantá-lo para longe de si e, um tanto entristecido, desejou nunca ter forçado aquela situação. 

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**  
 _Estou sonhando com um natal branco_  
 **Just like the ones I used to know**  
 _Apenas como esses que eu conheci_  
 **Where the tree tops glisten**  
 _Onde o topo da árvore brilha_  
 **And children listen**  
E as crianças ouvem  
 **To hear sleigh bells in the snow**  
 _Ouvem o sino do trenó na neve_

O sono chegou como uma benção vinda sabe-se lá de onde. As pálpebras pesaram e como num passe de mágicas toda a insatisfação pela data, que para muitos era festiva e especial, havia se perdido nos braços do sono.  
  
A respiração compassada e calma. Um sonho, talvez... Algo feliz, pois nos lábios, mesmo com ele já em sono quase profundo, um leve sorriso surgia.   
  
Lá fora, a neve caindo agora um tanto mais forte deixava tudo esbranquiçado. No quarto quentinho, com o semblante relaxado, o loiro parecia viajar em sonhos perfeitos. Onde o ‘bom velhinho’, lhe trazia seu maior e melhor desejo: o tempo em que fora mais feliz.  
 

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**   
_Estou sonhando com um natal branco_   
**With every Christmas card I write**   
_Com cada cartão de natal que eu escrevo_   
**May your days be merry and bright**   
_Que seus dias sejam felizes e brilhantes_   
**And may all your Christmases be white**   
_E que todos os seus natais sejam brancos_

A árvore enfeitada, as bolinhas coloridas com as luzinhas espocando a um canto. A lareira acesa. Alguns cartões natalinos desejando felicidades, esparramados sobre a mesinha. O pequeno pratinho cheio de cookies e um copo de leite, devidamente deixados para que o Papai Noel pudesse fazer um lanchinho depois de colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore.   
  
Um sonho perfeito...  
  
O cheiro gostoso, que somente nessa época impregna as casas, tomando conta de toda a sala. O clima perfeito. O momento mágico sendo mantido por pais preocupados em manter a tradição do natal. O leite sendo tomado um pouco, um cookie sendo mordido e deixado pela metade. Os presentes todos devidamente espalhados embaixo da copa do pinheiro iluminado. 

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**   
_Estou sonhando com um natal branco_   
**Just like the ones I used to know**   
_Apenas como esses que eu conheci_   
**Where the tree tops glisten**   
_Onde o topo da árvore brilha_   
**And children listen**   
_E as crianças ouvem_   
**To hear sleigh bells in the snow**   
_Ouvem o sino do trenó na neve_

Como todo bom garotinho, muito cedo já estava em sua cama dormindo e tendo o sono dos justos e dos inocentes. Afinal, Papai Noel não iria até a casa de uma criança que estivesse acordada esperando por ele.   
  
Pela porta semiaberta do quarto, um ruído vindo lá da sala. Um guizo ou algo parecido. Quem sabe um sino, talvez?   
  
Remexendo na cama, o loiro não soube precisar se o barulho provinha de seu sonho ou não. Atordoado, abriu os olhos levemente e resmungou. Buscando pelo relógio luminoso em sua cabeceira, o digital pareceu confundir-lhe. Balançando a cabeça, tornou a deitar. O sonho estava a lhe pregar peças. Não fazia tanto tempo que deitara, fazia? Suspirando, ignorou aquele pormenor, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar para o mundo dos sonhos.   
  
Novamente a grande árvore armada próxima à lareira. O crepitar das chamas quebrando o silêncio. Era cedo para o bom velhinho e seus presentes. E é incrível como os sonhos vêm e vão, além de mudarem numa constante inexplicável.   
  
Um gemido baixo escapando pelos lábios do homem adormecido. O semblante ficando carregado e o sonho e sono calmo transformando-se em algo medonho. O rosto enrugado, de óculos e a verruga na testa de Albert Maverick surgindo entre muitas chamas. Estampidos e um garotinho, ele, paralisado de horror perante as chamas que consumiam a grande sala e tudo mais que nela havia. Seus pais, as pessoas mais queridas para ele, um garotinho de quatro anos, mortos aos pés de seu algoz.   
  
Uma vontade enorme de correr e gritar, mas as pernas pareciam não obedecer; na garganta, algo parecia estar entalado. A sensação era de ter amarras e uma mordaça impedindo-o de agir.   
  
Um toque leve. A voz profunda, tentando passar tranquilidade. Os olhos pesados teimando em ser abertos. Ele conhecia aquela voz.  
  
\- Bunny-chan... – Alguns minutos de silêncio. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, chamou-o pelo nome. - Barnaby!  
  
Os longos cílios tremeram um pouco antes dos olhos se abrirem, e na penumbra o loiro tentou identificar se estava sonhando ainda, ou não.  
  
\- Kotetsu? – Perguntou, ao estender uma das mãos e tocá-lo no rosto. Barnaby queria ter a certeza de que não estava sonhando.  
  
\- Sim, sou eu! – Tiger respondeu ao segurar a mão do amante e levá-la aos lábios. – Estava tendo novo pesadelo, não? – Perguntou sem fazer rodeios.   
  
Sentando na cama, suspirou e deixou-se abraçar. De nada adiantaria tentar enganar ao desatento homem sentado próximo a si. Afundando o rosto nos ombros dele, deixou-se levar pela angústia, saudades e mágoa que vinha sentindo desde que o mês de dezembro havia começado. Não que aquele tipo de pesadelo por vezes não o atrapalhasse, mas naquele mês em especial, quase todas as noites acordara banhado em suor e muitas dessas vezes com lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto pálido.  
  
\- Tenha calma, não é preciso dizer nada, se não quiser. – Kotetsu acariciou-lhe as costas e o puxou mais para si. Queria passar tranquilidade ao namorado. Sabia que ele precisava daquilo.  
  
Com um leve movimento de cabeça, Barnaby se aconchegou mais ao corpo quente e convidativo. Aspirando o perfume másculo e cítrico, tornou a suspirar.  
  
\- Eu achei que você fosse passar o Natal com sua família. – Após um longo silêncio, a voz baixa do loiro se fez ouvir.  
  
\- Sim, mas algo me dizia para voltar. – Kotetsu mirou com interesse. – Parece que eu acertei, não? – Deixou um sorriso jocoso tomar conta de seus lábios.  
  
O outro herói remexeu um tanto em seus braços, mas nada disse. Esticando um pouco o pescoço – estava um tanto mais baixo que o moreno –, roçou os lábios nos dele.  
  
\- Obrigado por voltar...  
  
\- Ei, não precisa agradecer, eu...  
  
\- Por favor, me deixe terminar. – Barnaby pediu. Com um movimento sutil, inclinou um pouco a cabeça como sempre fazia. O nariz arrebitado, o olhar sério e decidido. – Eu não esperava que você voltasse para junto de mim, não depois do modo como eu lhe tratei todos esses dias, e... Espere um pouco. – Forçou a visão para descobrir que passava das quatro da manhã. Enfim, o luminoso do relógio não estava errado. – Você podia ter esperado o dia clarear para pegar a estrada, e...  
  
\- Ei, Bunny... Tudo bem, não aconteceu nada, e eu extrapolei um pouco com você essa semana também. – Kotetsu coçou a barbicha engraçada. Sorrindo envergonhado, roubou um selinho do amante. – Vamos deixar pra lá. – Pediu.   
  
\- Mas e a Kaede? Ela vai ficar desapontada...  
  
Wild Tiger o silenciou colocando um dedo sobre os lábios.  
  
\- Não, não pense nela. Não se preocupe! – Fez um muxoxo. – Na verdade, ela brigou comigo por eu não tê-lo levado junto. Assim como eu, ela ficou preocupada com você aqui sozinho. – Deu de ombros ao perceber o jeito bobo que era mirado, para em seguida ver o sorriso de contentamento, que lhe aqueceu o coração.   
  
Sem dizer mais nada, o mais novo aproximou seu rosto do outro e roçando os lábios nos dele, deslizou a língua fazendo o contorno todo da boca. Aproveitando-se da situação, Tiger mordeu a língua de Barnaby com gosto. Regozijou-se com o gemido do amado, abafado, quando iniciou um beijo exigente e voluptuoso.  
  
\- Hmm... Bunny-chan... – Ronronou ao sentir as mãos hábeis começando a lhe despir das roupas quentinhas. – Eu queria lhe mostrar uma coisa na sala... E você estava até agora tendo um pesadelo...  
  
\- Oji-san, perto de você tudo parece melhorar. – Confessou sem titubear. O rosto queimando, pois ainda não se acostumara a dizer tudo o que sentia. - Creio que o que você tem a me mostrar pode ficar para de manhã, não? – Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior com força, tão logo parou de falar.   
  
Empurrando o casaco, para que este caísse no chão, Barnaby esperou um tanto sem paciência por Kotetsu, que havia se afastado um pouco para despir-se mais rapidamente. Aproveitando-se do momento de ‘liberdade’, também livrou-se da boxer que usava, o que, pôde perceber, fez o sorriso do amado se alargar.  
  
Deslizando para debaixo das cobertas, agarrou seu ‘coelho branco’, e aproveitando que este havia deitado de bruços, mordeu-lhe as costas deixando várias marcas. Sorriu divertido ao vê-lo dar um tranco logo após o chupão sobre o local mordido. Certas coisas não mudavam mesmo.  
  
\- Parece um coelhinho fofo dando pulinhos... – Murmurou ao tornar a mordê-lo agora mais no meio das costas. Kotetsu sabia que um dos pontos fracos do loiro eram as costas. Bastava apenas passar as mãos lentamente para vê-lo arrepiar-se todo.  
  
\- Kotetsu... você vai me deixar todo marcado. – Barnaby volveu um pouco a cabeça para o lado, buscando divisar o rosto do moreno. Não era uma reclamação, o moreno sabia disso. Eles vivam entre joguinhos de palavras e atiçando um ao outro.  
  
\- Hmm... mas é tão gostoso te morder... – Ronronou, baixando o corpo sobre o dele e encaixando seu sexo ereto entre as nádegas torneadas do herói mais novo. Mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Bunny, rosnou como se fosse um tigre. Em seguida, fez todo o contorno da cavidade auditiva com a ponta da língua. Queria deixá-lo enlouquecido de prazer.   
  
\- Oji-san... – Barnaby sentia seu corpo todo responder aos toques de Kotetsu. Adorava ser explorado pelas mãos hábeis que o apalpavam, deixando as unhas arranharem sua pele. Não ficando muito atrás, também gostava de fazer o mesmo no moreno, mas estando de costas, não conseguia muita locomoção. Movendo os quadris, aproveitou para roçar mais seu corpo no do amado. Sentia a masculinidade dele quente, pulsante, e sua própria ereção chegava a doer um tanto espremida de encontro ao colchão.  
  
Com um movimento rápido, conseguiu soltar-se da pressão exercida pelo mais velho, que o segurava.   
  
\- Ora, ora... o kawaii Bunny-chan conseguiu escapar. – Kotetsu murmurou ao notar que o loiro se aquietava no meio da cama. O sorriso se alargando nos lábios, e de gatinhas, subiu sobre ele, ficando entre as pernas afastadas. Baixando um pouco a cabeça, fez um caminho de mordidas, chupões, e lambidas até o pescoço do loiro.   
  
Os gemidos de ambos começando a se misturar, pois Barnaby o abraçara deslizando as unhas por toda a extensão de suas costas. Acomodando-se sobre o corpo alvo, deixou que as ereções roçassem várias e várias vezes enquanto o beijava com ardor.  
  
Mordiscando o queixo de Barnaby, fez novo caminho de beijos e lambidas do pescoço até o baixo ventre. Segurando a respiração, acomodou-se com o rosto próximo a ereção do loiro. Olhos âmbar buscaram pelos esmeraldinos. A luxúria podia ser vista nas íris de ambos, brilhando incontidamente com o fogo da paixão, do amor.  
  
Bem devagar, e começando da base do membro teso, Tiger mordiscou e lambeu toda a extensão de carne pulsante. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver o desespero do ‘coelhinho enjoado’. Lambeu a glande várias e várias vezes antes de abocanhar a ereção toda de uma só vez.  
  
\- Ah! Ko-te-tsu!!! – Bunny gemeu alto. A respiração ficando cada vez mais errática. Os quadris, involuntariamente, começando a se mover em um vai e vem alucinante. As mãos fortes do moreno segurando-o para que não se movesse tanto.   
  
Esticando um tanto uma das mãos até próximo aos lábios macios do coelho, esperou que ele entendesse o gesto. Era sempre assim, no amor eles não precisavam de muitas palavras, bastavam olhares, pequenos gestos.   
  
Kotetsu regozijou-se ao ter dois dedos abocanhados e chupados com gosto. Deixou que Barnaby sugasse e lambesse bem os dígitos oferecidos. Após um tempo, puxou a mão com gentileza e com a outra apertou a ereção do mais novo. O protesto explodiu em um palavrão alto. O riso cristalino do ‘tigre’ sendo ouvido logo a seguir.  
  
\- Não seja assim, Bunny-chan. – Pediu. A voz com uma leve entonação de troça. – Vai ser mais gostoso se você deixar ser do meu jeito.  
  
\- Oji-san, por favor, não demore. – Pediu Barnaby. Ele já estava sentindo que não aguentaria mais, mas depois de ter o sexo apertado, sabia que levaria mais um tempo para alcançar o ápice novamente. Não sabia se agradecia ou não ao namorado. Na dúvida, e entorpecido pelo que estava sentindo, não disse mais nada.  
  
\- Hmm... temos um coelhinho apressado hoje! – Gracejou, mas ao receber um olhar mortal, emendou. – Você sabe que tenho de prepará-lo, eu não quero que algo de mal lhe aconteça. – E dizendo isso, deslizou um dígito para dentro do corpo quente do loiro.  
  
Se Barnaby iria retrucar alguma coisa, a única coisa possível de fazer foi voltar a gemer alto, pois o moreno parecia não querer dar-lhe trégua.  
  
Afundando as mãos nos cabelos escuros, Bunny segurou firmemente nas mechas. Arfando, jogou os quadris para cima.   
  
\- Kot... Oh! Céus! – Gemeu quase perdendo o fôlego. Kotetsu o conhecia muito bem, e quando este deslizou novo dígito para dentro de si, Barnaby abriu mais a boca, buscando por ar, pois tudo parecia que iria sumir... Desvanecer em uma onda enorme de prazer.  
  
Tiger sabia que havia achado o local que dava maior prazer ao namorado. Tornou a abocanhar o sexo pulsante, e só parou de fazer o que queria pois tinha mais coisas em mente. Ao retirar os dígitos, pôde ouvir o muxoxo do amado. Adorava vê-lo tão entregue, as maçãs do rosto muito vermelhas.  
  
\- Kotetsu...   
  
Não foi preciso Barnaby dizer mais nada. Colocando a camisinha e lubrificando-o, preparou mais um pouco o amado. Posicionando-se entre as pernas do loiro, o herói mais velho penetrou-o lentamente, observando no rosto as mudanças que ocorriam com o avanço.  
  
Cravando as unhas nas costas de Tiger, Bunny deslizou as mãos do ombro até a base das nádegas. Sabia que o moreno gostava daquilo, e mesmo inebriado, queria dar-lhe mais prazer, como ele estava fazendo consigo.   
  
Os gemidos se misturando. O moreno tinha de fazer um esforço fora do comum para no começo não ir muito rápido. Não queria machucar seu coelhinho branco. Ao finalmente sentir a pressão em volta de seu membro, Kotetsu começou a mover-se um pouco mais forte e mais rápido. Deslizando uma das mãos entre os corpos, começou a massagear o membro do amado no mesmo ritmo que o estocava.  
  
Beijando-o com ardor, mordeu mais uma vez a língua de Barnaby com vontade. Adorava morder seu coelho, fossem os lábios, a língua, o corpo todo... Sentindo o corpo abaixo de si estremecer, sabia que não demorariam muito a chegarem juntos ao ápice.  
Palavras desconexas, gemidos ensandecidos. Corpos suados e se esfregando ainda um no outro. Com um gemido mais alto, Barnaby derramou-se entre eles. A pressão exercida ao redor do membro de Kotetsu, o fazendo também grunhir palavras sem sentido e esvair-se em jatos quentes e prazerosos.  
  
Deitando por cima do amado, o tigre deixou-se abraçar. Com os lábios próximos do lóbulo do loiro, ronronou baixinho.  
  
\- Eu te amo, Barnaby! Meu Bunny-chan!   
  
\- Também te amo, Kotetsu! – A voz rouca. As mãos deslizando pelas costas do moreno.  
  
Com um beijo calmo e profundo, o moreno deixou o corpo amado. Com um muxoxo, levantou-se rapidamente. Seguindo para o banheiro, livrou-se da camisinha, voltando logo em seguida para os braços do coelho que continuava com o corpo em brasas. Abraçando-o, buscou o aconchego de antes.  
  
Em silêncio, abraçados, os heróis acabaram por adormecer. Lá fora, a neve caía calmamente. A noite se despedia dando as boas vindas para a manhã de Natal!

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**   
_Estou sonhando com um natal branco_   
**With every Christmas card I write**   
_Com cada cartão de natal que eu escrevo_

Passando por entre as cortinas, a claridade do novo dia começava a ganhar da escuridão do quarto. Adormecidos e esparramados entre o cobertor e os lençóis, Kotetsu foi o primeiro a acordar. Volveu os olhos para o lado em que sabia encontraria seu coelhinho e com um sorriso matreiro, pois este se encontrava dormindo de bruços, acariciou a marca arroxeada com a ponta dos dedos. Esperou um pouco para ter a certeza de que Barnaby não iria praguejar. Beijando o mesmo local, mordiscou a pele marcada e o abraçou em seguida, pois um resmungo o avisara que finalmente o loiro tinha despertado.  
  
\- Hmm... Bom dia, Bunny-chan! – Kotetsu debruçou-se sobre as costas do amado e murmurou bem próximo ao lóbulo direito dele.  
  
\- Hmm... Bom dia, oji-san! – Gracejou. Virando o rosto um pouco, o loiro sapecou-lhe um beijo no canto dos lábios e sorriu. Nem se lembrava do pesadelo daquela noite. Ter Kotetsu ao seu lado era o melhor remédio para tudo o que sentia àquele respeito.   
  
\- Vamos, quero lhe dar seu presente. – Convidou ao sair de cima do loiro e vestir um robe negro próprio para baixas temperaturas.  
  
Espreguiçando, Barnaby se esticou um pouco e pegou o robe dele, que se encontrava aos pés da cama. Levantando calmamente, aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida. Ao finalmente adentrar em sua sala, sempre tão impecável e sem muitos móveis, estacou, surpreso.   
  
Abraçando-o por trás, Kotetsu sorriu. Esperava não causar nenhum tipo de mal estar, pois sabia que ele pedira muito para não ter um pinheiro enfeitado e presentes embaixo deste. O silêncio começava a incomodar. Quando o moreno iria falar alguma coisa, Bunny saiu de seu transe.  
  
\- Céus! Você fez tudo isso enquanto eu dormia? – Perguntou. Os olhos arregalados, um brilho feliz e inexplicável.  
  
\- Bunny, desculpe se isso lhe traz lembranças...  
  
\- Kotetsu, ficou maravilhoso! – Virou-se nos braços do amado, ficando frente a frente. Sustentando o olhar abobalhado dele, sorriu feliz. – Obrigado! Você não tem de pedir desculpas, o trauma sempre vai existir, mas se você estiver aqui comigo, nada irá me afetar. – Barnaby aprendera a confiar no namorado. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele, e o que havia demorado a entender, é que o passado, por mais dolorido que fosse, deveria ficar onde está... A vida tem de prosseguir, e nada melhor do que aprender isso, ao lado de uma pessoa especial e de bom coração feito Wild Tiger.  
  
\- Que bom que gostou. – E parou de falar ao olhar para cima. Kotetsu havia colocado um ramo de azevinho acima de onde eles haviam parado. – Err... Bunny-chan, você sabe que…  
  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, soltou-se um pouco e olhou para onde o outro olhava. Balançando a cabeça, o coelho branco jogou-se nos braços do namorado, pegando-o de surpresa. – Realmente, você não tem jeito! – Gracejou.  
  
\- Eu faço o que posso. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela, e aproximando os rostos, roçou o nariz no do outro. – O presente...  
  
\- Oji-san... ele pode esperar. – Barnaby respondeu prontamente. Sem esperar, mais mordiscou o lábio inferior do moreno e beijou-o, apaixonado.   
 

**May your days be merry and brigh** t  
 _Que seus dias sejam felizes e brilhantes_  
 **And may all your Christmases be white**  
 _E que todos os seus natais sejam brancos_  
  
 **oOoOoOo**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *Coelha aquariana quietinha e pensativa, olhando para um arquivo da nova fic que está escrevendo para o amigo secreto de CdZ, mas também com o arquivo da fic de T&B pra postar* 
> 
> Kardia: Mas é muito desaforada! *a voz azeda e carregada de ironia.* 
> 
> Ai que susto, Kardia! *dando um pulo na cadeira* Tá pensando o que? 
> 
> Kardia: Não estou pensando nada, pois não adianta pensar mesmo, não é? *apontando o dedo com a unha escarlate em riste* Você não escreve mais nada do meu amado e eu. Agora até voltou a escrever com... 
> 
> Calado! Sem esse de vir estragar a surpresa pro meu amigo secreto! *ficando em pé e dando um peteleco na mão com a unha rubra apontada para si. Ao vê-lo querendo revidar, cruza os braços a frente do corpo.* Bem, você é quem sabe, escorpiano metido a besta! Se me fizer qualquer coisa, ai que não escrevo mais nada com vocês, e antes de sair por ai falando asneiras, por que não chega com educação e me pergunta quantos presentes eu vou dar para o meu AS? 
> 
> Kardia: Você vai escrever uma fic sobre meu Gelo e eu? 
> 
> Não sei, eu posso fazer, mas se continuar me aporrinhando agora, eu posso muito bem escrever uma Shaka e Mu, ou quem sabe qualquer outro casal que não vocês dois? *a voz com uma leve pitada de ironia também* Agora vaza! Me deixa agradecer aos que aqui chegaram. *espera o escorpiano sair, mas não sem resmungar, e sorri de lado* Mas é um chato mesmo! Bem, obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram, desculpem por mais uma vez presenciarem uma azucrinação do meu carma. Espero que tenham gostado dessa Tiger & Bunny, por que eu amei escrevê-la. 
> 
> Beijos a todos e todas e até meu próximo surto.   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
